In the field of solar energy, conventional photovoltaic panels have traditionally been used to generate electricity from sunlight. Conventional photovoltaic panels consist of arrays of photovoltaic cells, with each cell consisting of a semiconductor (e.g. monocrystalline silicon or polycrystalline silicon) substrate. The power output from such conventional photovoltaic panels is a direct function of the total substrate area of the array. As a result, sizeable arrays of large, expensive semiconductor substrates are typically needed to generate sufficient electrical output.
Concentrated photovoltaic panels have been more recently developed, and generally reduce the need for large semiconductor substrates by concentrating light beams (i.e. sun rays) using optical elements, such as parabolic reflectors or focusing lenses. The optical elements create a more intense beam of solar energy that is directed onto a much smaller photovoltaic cell.
Concentrated photovoltaic panels have been previously described. For example, German Patent Application No. 102006028932 to Doerr describes a module having a photovoltaic element designed to pass through a portion of light focused by a convergent lens. The module has a reflector that is spaced from photovoltaic elements disposed on a glass substrate. An active layer of the photovoltaic elements has a thickness of about 5 to about 60 microns.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0145221 to Ozaki et al. describes a concentrator photovoltaic collector and apparatus in which light collecting efficiency is insignificantly reduced and sealing ability is insignificantly deteriorated while using a resin lens and a metal case. After attaching a homogenizer and a photovoltaic element, and a holding member, a Fresnel lens is attached to a case to close an opening at an upper end portion of the case. The holding member is then attached to the case to close an opening at a lower end portion thereof, so as to form a concentrator photovoltaic collector in which the photovoltaic element is accommodated.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0298182 to Hwang describes a flexible solar cell including a flexible substrate; a first electrode on the flexible substrate; a second electrode on the flexible substrate, the second electrode being spaced apart from the first electrode; a photoelectric conversion element, one side of the photoelectric conversion element being connected to the first electrode and another side of the photoelectric conversion element being connected to the second electrode; and a reflective layer between the flexible substrate and the photoelectric conversion element. The reflective layer includes at least one recessed portion, and is configured to reflect incident light toward the photoelectric conversion element.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0276866 to Maeda describes a linear concentrating solar collector that includes two trough-type reflectors having respective curved reflective surfaces that define respective focal lines, and that are connected along a common edge in a decentered arrangement such that the focal lines are parallel and spaced-apart, and such that solar radiation reflected by the curved reflective surfaces is concentrated and overlaps in a defocused state. A solar cell is disposed in the overlap region to receive all of the reflected radiation from the curved reflective surfaces in a defocused state. An optional solid optical structure is used to support and position the trough-type reflectors and solar cell, and to facilitate self-forming of the curved reflective surfaces.
Improvements are generally desired. It is therefore an object at least to provide a novel concentrated photovoltaic panel.